The Secret World of Yugi
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: In ancient Egypt there is a race of people a few inches tall they are called borrowers, Yugi is one of them with is sister Akane Muto and his friends. Yugi, his friends and family are not supposed to be seen but when he's spotted one night an unlikely friendship blooms.-Cancelled- Muse fired for lack of effort and ethic
1. Introduction

The Secret World of Yugi

Long story short, this is my first time doing an Anime fanfic so please go easy on me. As you know I have done a few stories of cartoons and movies. Ideas (muses as I call them) fall out of the sky and hit me on the head and once they get in my head they beg me to let them out. Keep in mind I am open to ideas so if you have ideas please send them in my PM box and/or reviews nasty reviewers will be asked to stop reading, go back to the main menu and save the drama for the llamas'.

Summary: In ancient Egypt there is a race of people a few inches tall they are called borrowers, Yugi is one of them with is sister Akane Muto and his friends. Yugi, his friends and family are not supposed to be seen but when he's spotted one night an unlikely friendship blooms.

Introduction

Third POV

Akane Muto was out on a borrowing mission late into the night 'I know my little brother is going to ask me to take him out tomorrow and I did promise him but now I need to get some herbs for grandpa Muto' Akane thought. She made her way to the infirmary to get the herbs she needed to help Solomon Muto.

"Should be around here and at least these are not in short supply" Akane said as she made her way to the jar. She used to fishing hook to get into the lip of the jar, and then slid in to take what she needed and climb out. She knew where the passages were since Grandpa Motu showed her where to go since she knew dawn was coming.

Akane's POV

I go to the hole in the wall and it was a good thing that we made it so we could get back home faster, however I had told Yugi that humans are not to be trusted. "To them we look like pests Yugi, they may be huge forms of us but you need to know the first rule, borrowers like us are not supposed to be seen" I explained to him when he asked me a week ago.

I used a small fire in a makeshift lantern to get back home. "I hope this will help Grandpa' I thought. Ever since our parents disappeared when Yugi was a baby and I was five grandpa taught me everything. "I know I promised Grandpa I would teach him, after all his friends have started" I said to myself.

"Wonder what's taking Akane so long, my first thought is she got eaten by the magicians cat" I heard Joey's voice. I entered "relax I made sure to avoid that room" I replied. "Hey Akane" Triston said. "Hey guys" I said.

"I take it Yugi's sleeping" I asked as I began to prep grandpa's medicine. "Yeah he's out like flame" Joey replied. I then took the medicine to grandpa.

"Grandpa" I called as I entered his room. "Akane did you" he was about to ask. "Yes grandpa and tomorrow night I am going to take Yugi out on his first borrowing" I said to him. "Akane" grandpa was about to protest. "Grandpa he has to learn and I promise I will keep him safe" I assured him.

It wasn't too long until grandpa went back to sleep. "Akane we're going to be going now" Joey called. "Alright Joe I'll tell Yugi you, Tea, and Triston said hi" I replied. As soon as those two were gone I turned in for the night. 'Soon Yugi you will learn from me just as grandpa taught me how to borrow.

The Nest Morning

Third POV

Yugi was awake 'I am looking forward to going out with Akane to borrow for the first time' he thought as he got dressed. He knew from Akane of not being seen by the humans and since they lived in the palace of all places they had to be extra careful.

He entered the kitchen to find his sister was successful in getting medicine for their grandfather and more. 'I look forward to getting these too' he thought. The sounds of life going on above them was something he was used to and he would look around to see what the humans do, despite his sister, grandpa and his friends warning him to be careful since none of them knew what happened to his parents.

"I think I'm going to go out to the garden" he said to himself, he wrote a note on a leaf fragment. Little did he know two worlds were about to meet.

In the garden

Atem's POV

I was glad to get out into the garden after my lessons and not have too much of a care in the world. "Did more stuff disappear again" I heard a guard ask. "Isis said small things such as herbs, soap and other small items disappear and her necklace can't tell her how and who" another replied.

'Wonder if there is something wrong with the palace' I thought then I heard Mahad's cat hiss and run towards one of the desert flowers. "What is wrong with this cat" I ask as I ran towards it. Then I saw something unusual a tiny boy carrying leaves and petals. I laughed when the cat ran into the wall.

I tried not to laugh; I got down on one knee to see what the cat was chasing. "What were you chasing" I asked the cat as I began to look for what I thought I saw, a tiny boy who looked like me except for the hair and eyes. "I know I saw something" I muttered but then I left.

Yugi's POV

I was in a tree harvesting bay leaves and petals then I spied a boy who looked like me except his hair and dark red eyes. 'Whoa Akane was not kidding, humans are very big' I thought and I knew I had to get home before he saw me.

When I was at the base a borrower's worst nightmare began to charge 'Akane and Joey warned me about the cat' I thought as I ran towards the hole made by borrowers before me and when I was in the clear I could see large eyes looking in. 'He knows I'm here' I thought. Then "Atem the Pharaoh request's your presence my Prince" called a human voice. "Coming" the Prince called, gods his voice was so big. 'Now's my chance' I thought as I made my way home with the greens I had in my arms.


	2. First Borrowing

First Borrowing

This muse has been driving me crazy for a week and there is only one thing to do when I get a new muse, let it out and see where it takes me. Now I know some of you are wondering about Akane, she is an alter ego and I have to give her some time on the Word pages too. As always open to ideas.

Yugi's POV

'I think the human 'Prince' saw me' I thought as I made my way home. 'Least Akane will like having these, I hope' I thought as I crept back into my room through a window. As soon as I got into my room, which to Akane and Grandpa looks like a large indoor garden, I put my petals and leaves onto my bed.

"Yugi is that you" I heard Akane and she knocked. "Come in sis" I called. When she entered "My Gods Yugi your room is a jungle have you been out in the gardens in the day again" she asked. "Relax sis nothing happened" I said. "Yugi do you remember what happened to your uncle" she asked. "There were no frogs this time Akane" I objected. "Yugi you and grandpa are all I have as family please be careful" she sighed.

"Are we still going out together sis you promised" I said. "I haven't forgotten Yugi but Yugi if you want to go out alone please be careful" she said. "I promise Akane" I said. I knew grandpa couldn't go out because he was still sick in bed and Akane had to get medicine last night. I knew the Prince had most likely seen me but I decided to keep it to myself.

"Yugi Tea, Joey and Triston are over" Akane called. "Thanks Akane and coming" I called as I took the items I took from the garden. When I entered the dinning are all three of them were waiting. "Hey Yug" Joey greeted. "Wow Yugi did you collect all that" Tea asked when I handed the plant parts to her. "Yep although I had to run from the cat" I admitted.

"Yugi this is why I tell you not to go there in the day" Akane said as she made herbal tea for us and grandpa. "I'm sorry Akane" I said. "It's alright Yugi all of us had to run from him too but next time be careful I don't want you to get eaten or squished" Akane said.

Atem's POV

I couldn't get what I had seen out of my head 'mother used to tell me stories about little people living under the floors and walls but the little one almost looked like me only much smaller' I thought as I made my way to my chambers. I glanced over at the doll house my mother had made 'your grandfather the previous Pharaoh saw a little person and hoped they would live in the doll house' her words.

"Mother I think I saw one today in the garden and I hope to see him again" I said to the doll house. "Not only that small things go missing and if there is more than one I hope they decide to live in the doll house" I added. I never told anyone including Seto 'no one would have believed me' I thought including Mana.

"Light out my prince" Mahad declared. "Yes Mahad" I replied.

Later

Third POV

Yugi was dressing up in a dark blue jacket, black shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes. When he showed his older sister and his friends his sister and friends gave their approval. "Looks good Yug" Joey said. "That should work dark enough" Akane said. "Could be a little darker" Tea said. "Nah it works in the night" Triston said.

Grandpa Muto stepped in "now Akane make sure you keep your brother close I don't want him to get eaten or stepped on like an insect" grandpa Muto said. "Don't worry grandpa I will keep him close" Akane said earning a pout from Yugi.

When the group was outside of the house the siblings went one way when the group went in different directions. Yugi was already enjoying himself as his sister held a small lamp. When they got to a makeshift door, Yugi followed his sister outside.

Yugi's POV

I was amazed at what I had seen "damn sis what it this" I asked her. "Humans call it a kitchen little brother" Akane replied. I knew the other went to different areas of the home, although Akane said we lived in the biggest place of all and humans call it a 'palace'.

"Akane why do these humans live in such a huge place" I asked. "Simple we are in their leader's home" I replied. 'That explains a lot' I thought when I heard the word 'Prince'. "Now Yugi, use this hook to latch onto the edge we need some sugar cane pieces and spices" Akane said.

I did what she said. "Yugi it is important you hold on" Akane said. We made our way down and when we got to a table leg I watched as Akane used adhesive to climb up to get what we needed. I watched Akane as she walked to where the sugar and spices were. As soon as she appeared on the edge she slid down "wow nice Akane" I said. "You understand little brother" she said. I didn't like it when she called me little but I let her do it since she is my big sister.

"What's next sis" I asked. "We need fabric and that is in the leader human's son's room" she replied. "Is that for Joey's little sister, Serenity?" I asked. "Yes and for grandpa" Akane replied as we made our way to another passage.

On the way to the door I found a nettle "look sis" I said showing it to her. "Well looks like you borrowed something Yugi; you can take it but be careful with it" Akane said. "Thanks sis" I replied. "Akane have you been close to a human" she asked. "Only when they are sleeping and Yugi the first rule we have about borrowing is not to be seen" she said. "Is that what happened to mom and dad" I asked. "We don't know Yugi but it is possible" she replied.

Third POV

The duo made their way to the room which had the item they needed. On the way they passed their family friends. "How bout it Yug you got something" Joey said as he eyed the nettle. "Yep, Akane said I could keep it if I was careful" Yugi said. "Yugi keep a low voice we don't want the big people to know we are here" Tea warned. "She is right Yugi" Akane said gently to her little brother. "Like brother like sister" Triston said. Akane could only grin, she and Yugi looked alike only Akane was taller and her hair went down, not spiked up like her grandfather and her brother.

"We better keep going, we'll see you three later and Joey tell Serenity to sit tight we will get the fabric" Akane said. "Thanks guys" Joey replied.

As soon as the duo found the door to the Prince's room they made their way in. Yugi was in awe of the place they entered, the doll house. "Akane what is this and why is it our size" Yugi asked as he looked around. "Humans call it a 'doll house' Yugi" Akane replied. "How come we can't use any of this sis" Yugi asked. "Yugi don't touch any of it we cannot be seen and if any of this would go missing the humans would know we are here" Akane replied. "I know Akane we are not to be seen" Yugi said, he couldn't tell his sister and any of his friends that he wasn't too sure if the Prince had seen him or not.

As soon as the duo got to the location the fabric was located on a night table next to the Prince. 'Wow he looks even bigger up close' Yugi thought nervously. As soon as they got the fabric they needed they made their way back, although Yugi asked Akane "can I look for more sis". "Alright but be careful Yugi" Akane said. Unaware the Prince opened a sleepy eye.

Atem's POV

I thought I heard something and it woke me up. When I looked around for a moment I saw something or something. 'So it is true' I thought as I looked down. Then the boy looked at me and I was sure I saw another one, he dropped fabric. "Let's go" the older girl said. "Wait please don't go I thought I saw you out in the garden" I said to the boy. One of the two, the boy froze. "Your one of the little people who live in the walls and floors, my mother used to tell me stories about you" I said a gentle voice. I towered over them and I did not wish to scare them away.

Third POV

When Yugi made his way to his sister and he looked her in the eye "I thought he didn't see me sis I didn't know" he said. "Don't worry about it Yugi, he will think it's a dream, but Yugi you did well first timers would have panicked but we can't tell the others" Akane said.

Yugi was relieved that Akane was not upset with him.

In the Prince Atem's room Atem picked up the dropped fabric, took a piece of papyrus and left a note for the boy. 'Little people and I hope I see them again' I thought.


	3. Concerns and Meetings

Concerns and Meetings

Before I start, Merry Christmas everyone. Now, this muse had been driving me nuts so what do you do, well do what Elsa would do and that would be to let it go. I like getting ideas and how I get them is way beyond me, could be something in the coffee and whatever is in there I hope the ingredient is going to be used forever. Keep in mind I am open to ideas cause I could use advice on who should be the clueless housekeep, you know from the movie.

Yugi's POV

I felt bad, on my first night I was seen by a human and he looked like a giant version of me, only he had three of his blonde streaks go upward. "Yugi don't worry about it, you didn't panic and cause a commotion" Akane said to reassure me. "But sis I was seen, maybe we both were seen" I said. "Now Yugi we need to be quiet we can't let any more humans know we are here" Akane said. "Now Yugi before you ask we had been seen but none of the humans talked about it, all we can do is make sure it doesn't happen again" Akane said.

When we got home we had everything except the fabric. "What happened to the fabric" a voice said. We turned to face Joey. "Sorry Joey but we had to leave" Akane explained before I could. "What happened" he asked. "Inside we all need to have a meeting" Akane said. I knew what that meant, Grandpa needed to know but we can't move because of his health.

As soon as Joey left to get his sister only Triston and Tea entered. Akane left the dining area to get grandpa. "Yugi it's alright it happens" Tea said, I knew it was to help me feel better. Tea helped grandpa into a chair. He looked at me but I still felt bad even if my sister and friends were trying to assure me that the first rule does get broken.

Third POV

As soon as Joey and Serenity were back Akane started things off. "Grandpa the young Prince knows we might be here" Akane said. "Akane" he said. "Grandpa, it's my fault I only wanted to keep going" Yugi said. "Now grandpa you know as well as I do we cannot move, your health along with Serenity's wouldn't help at all" Akane said.

"Grandpa you have been seen if you think back and if we don't enforce what a human thinks then it will blow over" Akane added. "I know Akane and I know it is not the first time however when it is Serenity's turn be sure to give her extra supervision" Grandpa Muto said.

Yugi was relieved that his grandfather was not too upset but he had to make him stay close to Akane the next time they went out. "I know we need the fabric but we just to have to go to another end of the palace" Akane said to Yugi as the went to put their wet clothing in the sun, which was in an area too small for human eyes.

Atem's POV

I could not get the tiny boy out of my head 'mother they are little people, I saw one' I thought as I paid my respects to her with Mahad and Mana with me. 'When I get back I am going to read what I can about little people who live in the wall and under the floors' I thought on the way back home, since it is my day off from lessons.

'I wonder if I am going to see him again' I thought. As soon as we got back home I went straight for the library, of course I was not counting on Mana following me. "Atem why are you going to the library it's your day off of lessons" Mana asked. "There something I need to research" I replied. "Like what" she pressed. "Previous Pharaoh's just as Shimon advised" I lied.

I knew she wouldn't believe me if I told her about the little boy in my room last night. "Okay I need to be with Mahad anyway" she said. As soon as she was gone I found a place where no one could bother me I needed to find out about the history of the palace to see if anything unusual happened such as seeing little people or if small things went missing.

"Really the cooks think mice are in the kitchens" I heard a slave say to another as I heard two slaves pass by. "Yes they said small things are missing but mice don't do that do they" another said. 'Hmm I wonder if there is more than one' I thought. "Mother did try to tell father that her father mentioned seeing a small man but he didn't believe her" I said to myself.

As I read what I could find there wasn't anything mentioning a thing about unusual occurrences but I did hold onto the small piece of fabric the tiny boy left with a note saying 'you forgot this'. I went back to my room with some of the texts just to do some reading but I still couldn't get what the passing slaves said 'things going missing but it is mostly little things' I thought. I knew a thief would go after the bigger things such as the gold and jewels but small things.

Yugi's POV

For a moment I saw him, the giant boy but he left the fabric I dropped with a small piece of paper. "Yugi don't take it we can't let him know we're here" Akane warned. "But sis I don't think he intends to hurt us" I object. "Big mistake to trust them pal, besides you heard gramps we can't enforce what he is thinking and from what I am hearing some of the other humans living up there might be onto something" Joey said as he helped Akane gather the clothes off the line.

Joey didn't help at first until Akane threatened to not share any cake she made since cake is Joey's favorite. "So Akane are you going to make those cakes you know my little sister loves them" Joey asked. "I will Joey and with what we got last night we don't need to go on another run for a while but we can still have some nocturnal fun" Akane said.

"Can I come too" I ask. "Alright but you have to stay close to me Yugi" Akane said. Once we had everything down I helped sis put everything away "can I go out for a while I'm not going to borrow" I ask. Akane would let me get away with anything and she knew I am sixteen years old and not a baby. "Alright but be careful and don't be seen Yugi" she said.

Grandpa was still unwell and had to be in bed all day. 'Who knows how long he has to be in bed' I thought as I went out.

Third POV

Yugi took the same route Akane and I went on the night before, he felt he had to get close to the boy since he heard many big people call him 'the Prince'. 'What does he know' Yugi thought. He still felt guilty for being seen on his first night of borrowing but he felt a little better when Akane and his friends assured him of the same thing happening to them too but they had to assure themselves not to enforce what the humans that had seen them had seen them.

"Sis said that staying low and quiet helped but that boy does look like me only his bangs and size are the differences" he said to himself as he used a passage to led him to another door. Sure enough he was in the boy's room. What he didn't expect was a human girl with brown hair in which was a razor cut.

Yugi watched out for their eyes and once it was clear he hid behind a twelve inch onyx obelisk. "Atem why are you reading that" she asked. "Shimon advised me to Mana" Atem replied. 'Least I know his name' Yugi thought as he watched. "Well ok I'll leave at that then" the girl replied. "Mana" a larger voice called. "Coming master Mahad" Mana called. Yugi was quick to get to another angle to avoid being seen.

As soon as Mana was gone Yugi continued to watch the Prince whom he learned went by the name, Atem. Although the boy was reading something "there is nothing about small things disappearing" Atem muttered but he had a feeling he was being watched.

'Whoa Joey was right the humans might be onto something but I heard they have been assuming this was caused by mice' Yugi thought as he continued to watch the human.

Atem's POV

I had a feeling I was being watched by something or someone, least Mana thought I was doing research because Shimon said so. 'She would not have taken me seriously if I told her that on two different occasions I thought I saw a tiny boy' I thought.

When I went to investigate the mysterious figure was gone 'I know I am not seeing things' I thought but I would check to see if that fabric was gone.

Yugi's POV

That was too close I thought I was going to be seen however I knew it was my cue to get home. 'I am going to have to inform Akane and the others of what I had heard while spying on the giant' I thought however I was more concerned about what type of reaction to expect.


	4. Reactions and Nocturnal Fun

Reactions and Nocturnal Fun

Thank you MD for the reviews, I had ideas in my head and my Kaiju alter ego told me to let them out or my brain would explode (better than stolen and nearly eaten). I need to have one of the palace staff could be a slave or priest getting suspicious of who is really living with them and how Atem will get Yugi to show himself to the Prince. I know I am going to have to bring in Duke at some point, but what about the Kaiba brothers. Keep in mind I read all reviews cause those are directions to where the muse should be going. Open to ideas as always, send me a bad review and my Kaiju alter ego Uminoko will eat you and once she gets mad I have to talk her out of it.

Yugi's POV

After I was done watching the Prince I knew I had to tell my sister, grandpa and friends he has been reading about borrowers like us and so far the rest of the humans living. 'I heard the Prince Atem as he is called say something about his mother seeing one of our own but who' I thought as I made my way home.

I was pleased Akane let me go alone after what happened 'I worked so hard to earn her trust and at least grandpa wasn't mad as hell for being seen but the boy hasn't said anything about me to anyone' I thought. Then I saw a light coming toward me "Yugi". I turned to look up to see Joey. "Hey Yug what were you doing" he asked.

"Joey I spied on the boy" I replied. "You what? Are you out of fucking your mind Yug? Why would you go back to where you were seen the night before?" Joey asked. He never used 'fucking' or 'fuck' in a sentence unless he was annoyed, angry or in this case confused. "I felt I had to since he knows but Joey he hasn't told anyone" I explained.

"Yug why are you so interested in the big guy humans are not to be trusted. In fact to them we look like pests we have to borrow things we know won't be missed too much because it is how we lived" Joey said as we walked back. We kept our voices quiet so more humans wouldn't find out. "He does look like me only larger" I replied. "Yeah I noticed that too but at a distance we can't have him find out more about us" Joey said.

Joey's POV

I was shocked to learn that Yugi was spying on the boy who saw him the night before and of course Akane didn't know and I cannot imagine how she is going to react. "Yug you're nuts if you decide to continue to spy on the big guy and at least he didn't see you again" I said. "He came close but it was a damn good thing I hid behind the obelisk he has in his room" he replied. Now I am starting to think he is out of his mind, spying on a human and nearly being seen for a third time.

"Well Yug I am going to have to borrow the fabric" I said. "There's still the one outside"  
Yugi said. "Yugi you heard Gramps and Akane we cannot take it we cannot enforce what the boy thinks" I explained to him. I did not want my little bubby taken, hurt or worse. "Yugi we can't trust the humans. Your parents disappeared and we are the last one's living in this palace because it has been our main source of goods" I said.

"Yug if anything happened to you Akane and Gramps would be upset, so Yug we are more than friends we are family ya know" I said to Yugi as we walked back home. "Now Yug what did you see him doing" I asked. "Researching, something about his predecessors but I could tell he was lying" Yugi replied.

Third POV

As soon as the two friends got back to Yugi's home Akane was waiting for them. "Sis there's something I need to tell you" Yugi said. "What is it Yugi" Akane said having an uneasy feeling about what was to be said. Just as Yugi was about to open his lips the door opened to reveal Triston and Tea. "What's going on" Triston asked. "Yugi has something to tell us and Akane promise you won't freak out and give Gramps a heart attack" Joey said. "Joey, Yugi whatever it is I'm sure it won't be enough to be even worth freaking out over" Akane replied as she got up to our drinks for everyone.

"Sis I have been spying on the human Prince" Yugi admitted slowly. Akane spewed her drink out. "You **WHAT** " she explained shocked. "Yugi what the hell were you thinking are you trying to encourage that human to look for us" Akane added. His friends did the same thing except Triston nearly had his drink go down the wrong pipe.

"Guys I don't think he wants to hurt us" Yugi objected. The commotion was enough for Solomon to wake up and he was just in time to hear everything. "Yugi your sister is right" Solomon added. "Yugi humans are not to be trusted and while I am please you didn't touch that fabric the boy left I don't want anything to happen to you and Akane when you go out tonight please keep Yugi close" Solomon said.

Akane's POV

I wish I didn't have to babysit Yugi, he's sixteen years old and I am twenty-one. "Grandpa with all due respect he was only seen twice and from what I have been hearing above the boy hasn't said anything, in fact I heard his saying to himself that no one would believe him" I said. "But Akane" Grandpa was about to say. "With a due respect Yugi is sixteen years old and so far he has done better with keeping a low profile and please let him have his own nocturnal fun" I said.

I was not too sure if he would give in or not and I don't like babysitting him because he will be an adult soon, sure his small for his age hell the men in my family were shorter than the women. By borrow standard I'm six inches tall, almost as tall as Tea, Joey and Triston. Yugi and Grandpa are two inches shorter than me. "Please Grandpa he didn't see me" Yugi said. "They are right" Tea said.

Why was I defending him after being seen twice by the same human but since he is being quiet and having no intent on hurting us? We should be fine as long as the fabric left outside the hole to the garden remains untouched.

"Alright but this time Yugi make sure you are not seen" Grandpa said. "I will Grandpa" Yugi replied. Of course Grandpa turned to face all four of us. "Akane I think we need more herbs for tea and salt. While you kids are out having some nocturnal fun and Yugi please see if you can borrow something I know about that needle" he added. I was stunned that Grandpa took it better than I thought he would and of course I am worried his health and while we are out we better find fabric which is silk but we need to make sure it is scrape because it would not be missed but I am concerned about Yugi getting too close to the human Prince.

Later

Garden's

Atem's POV

I checked to see if that fabric was still there and sure enough it was. 'Why won't they take it I'm not going to hurt them' I thought. Although so far the slaves think it could be mice but after seeing that little boy I am starting to think what mother said, there are little people living in the palace and after seeing one I hope to see more.

As I made my way to my room I knew better than to bother father. 'Least Mana thinks I am researching previous Pharaoh's before father because I know she wouldn't believe me if I told her but while I was researching I thought I saw him again watching me, who else would it have been?' I thought. "Atem" Mama called. I turned to face her. "Hello Mana" I said slowly. "Why are you acting so weird you were fun to be with but now you're so quiet" she said. "Sorry Mana studies have been keeping me occupied" I replied.

"I see well Mahad told me I have a day off of lessons and maybe we can hang out" she proposed. I thought long and hard about it and said "very well". I had to make sure she never looked in the direction I left the small piece of fragment but now I am worried that the same little boy will be seen, I want to see him again, maybe try to talk to him.

Nightfall

Third POV

Atem was soon in his bed and spending time with Mana did little to take what he had seen out of his mind. 'Will he be back' he thought. I got out of my bed and walked to the doll house and said "I hope you come back and I know mother would have wanted to see this moment, little people living in the palace".

The Prince kept thinking about the boy and if he would show himself, little did he know a pair of eyes were watching him.

Yugi's POV

I made my way to where I had been part of the day and I heard him talking to that doll house. 'Why does he want to see me, what is it about me that he is so interested in?'. 'Least Akane let me go on my own' I thought. She is my sister and had to fill in as 'mom' and caretaker. From what she told me I was only a baby when mom and dad vanished, because of mom and dad being gone Akane had to grow up faster.

'I won't be seen again sis, I love you and I know you, Grandpa, Joey, Triston, Serenity and Tea are all I have now as family' I thought as I watched. 'Serenity needs fabric for her bed and so does grandpa so I better get some before the giant wakes up' I thought.

Akane taught me the night before and how to be as silent as a shadow, which is why I am wearing a darker blue jacket and pants. I got out of the hole in the wall, made my way to where the fabric scrap was, picked it up and ran to the 'doll house'.

'Stay quiet Yugi' I thought then a flame came closer to the doll house. I hide under the bed which had covers on it. "Are you there" called a voice. 'Go away I'm not here' I thought. I knew eyes were scanning everything. When it seemed like hours the flame disappeared "I guess you're not here little one" he sighed.

This was my chance to get to the door and run down the hall made generations ago. As soon as I was in the clear I let out a sigh of relief that I was not seen but I felt guilty for not responding to the gentle question and I think I should tell Akane and the others he fell for the silent game, as Akane taught me.


	5. Close Call with a Cat

Close Call with a Cat

To MD thank you for the suggestion after all I am not a fan of cats, however in ancient Egypt they were considered sacred so it made sense to have one. I read all reviews cause I like to know what the readers would like to see and I should bring in Pegasus just for enjoyment. I am open to ideas as always.

Yugi's POV

I had a close call with the Prince 'thought he would see me' I thought as I made my way home. 'Least Akane would be glad to know I got the fabric without a hitch' I thought. Still the Prince does seem interesting but I knew from Akane I am not to be seen let alone talk to him. Then a light came towards me "is that you Joey" I asked "nope but you're close Yugi and hey you got the fabric" Triston said looking over.

"Dude where did you get it" he asked as we walked back to the house together. "Prince's room" I replied. "I had a close call" I replied rubbing my needle. "What did you do" he asked. "As soon as I got hat Serenity and Grandpa needed I hid in the doll house, sure he came by with a light but I did what Akane told me to do, play the silent game. He left after a while" I answered him. "That's good cause the last thing we wanted was to have her freak out about being caught" Triston replied.

As soon as we were home the first room we entered was the dining area, Akane wasn't home yet. "Let me guess you're going to think the cat got her" I said. "I wasn't going to say that" he replied. Soon the door opened to reveal Akane, Tea and Joey. "Hey you got the fabric thanks Yug, my sister is going to like this color and hey it's silk too" he said picking up the shade of pink. "Yugi where do you get this" Akane asked.

"Please don't freak out sis" I said. "Go one Yugi you have done some things to make me think I should" she replied. "I got it from the Prince's room. Now before you freak out, he didn't see me I did what you advised" I explained. "Good, I knew you would" she replied. "Now Yugi take this silk to grandpa he needs it" she replied.

Next Morning

Third POV

Atem decided after his lessons to go out to the garden thinking he might see the boy again. Sure enough he watched Mahad's cat chase something 'what are you chasing' Atem thought.

Atem's POV

The cat had something under his paws "Ra what do you have" I asked and I knew I saw a smaller version of me under his paw. "Ra get off now" I ordered. I got the cat and took the small boy in my hand, I put him into my pocket "it's alright I'm not going to tell anyone, although I think Pegasus, one of the Priest's might be getting suspicious about the small trinkets going missing.

I felt the boy thrashing, trying to get out "it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" I said gently as I got to my room, I closed the curtains so I would know if anyone would try to get in. Soon put my hand in to get the boy, he was in my hand and I set him down on my desk.

Yugi's POV

I decided to go out for a while, since Akane lets me do this kind of activity on my own, 'least she trusts me' I thought as I made my way to the garden. The fresh air feels so good and I thought about going to the tree to relax but Akane warned me about birds that would like to eat me so I decided otherwise.

Then I heard a low growl, I turned around to see a set of amber eyes looking right at me, it was the cat. I ran the next thing I knew I was under the cat's paws. 'No I can't die Akane and Grandpa would be upset, Akane told me there would be day's like this. Then "Ra get off now" I heard a big booming voice. The cat was off me and I was in something that felt like warm hard bark, and then I was placed in something soft.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you" the voice said. I knew right away it was the Prince human. 'No he has me he's going to show me to his own and then everyone will be found out' I thought as I began to thrash trying to escape. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said.

When he came to a stop his hand was around me, when it unfolded I was in his hand. He put his hand down closer to his desk. "I'm putting you down" he said. I stepped out of his hand and he got down to my eye level.

"I have been waiting for you" he said in a soft voice. I wasn't sure on how to respond. "I know you can speak little one and you have been living in the palace for quite some time little one" he said. "My name is Atem, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon" he continued trying to get me to talk.

I made no effort to move but I couldn't speak, sure he was at my eye level since he still towered over me. "Little one I am not going to hurt you, I have not told anyone you let alone your own kind, the older girl I saw that night are here" he said. "What do you want of me" I asked timidly. "I just want to know your name" he said "I saved your life from Mahad's cat Ra so this is what I ask in return for saving your life" he said.

Well I know Akane is going to really freak out but I am being held until I tell him my name and if I do maybe he'll let me go. "Yugi" I replied. "Yugi interesting name little one" the Princes said. "Yugi are there more like you" he asked. 'I should tell him or Akane will raise hell if I do. The first time was when she found Joey spying on her taking a swim in the pond without clothes on' I thought. "I can't tell you" I replied. I didn't care how big we was I was not going to betray my friends and family. "I understand you won't tell me" he said.

"Please leave us alone" I said to him. "Excuse me little one" he asked. "Please leave us alone mom and dad vanished and I think it was because they were seen" I said. I never knew mom and dad. "I know there are other little one. My father's priest by the name of Pegasus notices these things and if you won't tell me I understand, however I am going to protect you whether you like it or not.

He took me to the doll house "I will be watching and I hope I can see you again. I promise I won't tell" he said. I nodded in reply, so I knew I was going to have to keep this quiet from Akane.


	6. The Suspicious Priest

The Suspicious Priest

I was at a stand-still about who the suspicious priest ought to be and yes Yugi is going to have to tell his sister, grandfather and friends about the cat incident. However as with Shawn in the movie I am going to have the little people realize Atem is their only protection (foil) for the priest trying to expose Yugi, his family and friends. To tell you the truth the characters, Seto Kaiba and Pegasus annoyed me at times. Kaiba's stubbornness and closed mind ticked me off to a degree and Pegasus' cartoon monsters looked creepy. Open to ideas, assuming if the reviews will ever show-up cause I think it's screwed up, again.

Yugi's POV

'Akane's gonna kill me' I thought as I made my way home but then again she will have to understand the cat came out of nowhere and Prince Atem saved my life and kept me in his pocket until we were in his room and took care of my injuries. I was glad I had that needle on me cause prinking the cat helped, of course it would not have been any used for the Prince.

"Yugi what the hell happened to you" called a familiar voice, it was Tea. "The cat" I replied. "If it was the cat the how come you're still alive" she asked. "You're not going to like it" I replied. "Yugi you better tell Akane" she said. "The Prince got me away from the cat" I answered. "Yugi how come no one is looking for us" Tea asked stunned that a human saved my life. "Akane is going to flip out" Tea warned. "I know but the cat came out of nowhere" I said.

We walked up to the house and sure enough Akane, Joey, Triston, Serenity and Grandpa were waiting. "Yugi what happened to you man" Joey asked. "Akane please try not to flip out" I said. "What is it now Yugi" Akane sighed. "The cat got me" I answered. "What then how come you're still in one piece" Joey asked as we entered the house. "The Prince saved my life" I added. Akane and the rest of the group except Tea were silent.

"It's now what it seems sis I didn't take the fabric and he hadn't said anything to anyone" I said trying to prevent a big fire. "Yugi we told you but I'm glad you're alive and please tell me you didn't tell him about us" Akane said. "I didn't sis" I said.

Grandpa was about to say something "Grandpa better seen than dead and you know something I have not heard the young Prince say anything but we still need to keep a low profile" Akane said. "I know Akane but Yugi please keep contact to a minimum" Grandpa said. "Time for your tea Grandpa" Akane said changing the subject. 'Thank you sis' I thought as she took Grandpa back to his room and of course Serenity looked at me.

Serenity's POV

I was shocked when the cat got Yugi but then when he informed us of the human Prince saving his life. "Yugi what is he like up close" I asked. "He's very big but he didn't want to hurt me, he did see me on my first night" he replied. "I look forward to my first night but I have to be in bed all the time" I said glumly. "Hey don't say that on my next night I'm going to ask Akane where to get the herbs she borrows for Grandpa and you" he answered.

"Thank you Yugi and I am glad the human didn't say anything to anyone" I said. "Actually I heard him mutter no one would have believed him" he admitted. "That should be a relief Yugi I mean I have heard stories about us and no one can prove we exist" I pointed out.

Priest Quarters

Third POV

Pegasus was getting curious as to why several objects were vanishing on an almost daily basis such as tiny bits of fabric, herbs and other small objects most people would have overlooked. 'There is something wrong with this palace and I thought I saw a small boy with blonde hair and dark clothing' he thought.

"Kaiba do you think there is something wrong with the palace" he asked the keeper of the Millennium Rod, while he was in control of the eye. "What are you taking about" he asked in a snide tone, Kaiba didn't like Pegasus because he used the eye to look into matters that were not his concern such as his love interest, Kisara. "Oh come now I said I was sorry" he said. "I have not noticed anything wrong, maybe you use that eye too much" he replied and walked out of the room.

"Say hello to your love for me" he said. Kaiba shot him a glare at him "keep that thing out of my head, it is for trials not invasion of privacy" he hissed. Mahad ignored him 'there is nothing wrong but the Prince has been looking for something' he thought. Mahad may be Atem's main guardian and Mana's best friend, however lately his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Pegasus' POV

I still think there is something wrong because there are tiny objects going missing and so far the others don't believe me. 'Why is it the tiny objects?' I thought. I know the Prince's late mother; Pharaoh Set had a doll house made when he claimed he saw a little person.

'I wonder if they do exist I heard of them as a child, they borrow things from larger beings like ourselves and now I think some might be living here' I thought. Well if they are here I will have to catch one to show they do exist but the issue is they are elusive and shy. 'I will show they exist and I think this could be what the Prince could be hiding after all the doll house is in his room' I thought.

'I will have to keep my eye on things' I thought.


	7. New Comers

New Comers

I think I should bring in Joey's love interest and I am damn sure you know who I'm talking about. Of course I will have to keep the meetings with Atem and his new friend a secret for a while but we all know within the movie. Keep in mind most of my plots are under construction in my head and once I read some ideas I have to talk things out with the muse and Uminoko to see if the idea will work out or not. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

Four borrowers knew the palace had six others living there 'wonder if there are gals there' the man with spiky brown hair. "Valon we have to see if this group is willing to put up with us and since they responded to our message they said there is more than enough but to avoid the humans" a tall blonde said. The red headed man and blonde woman agreed.

'I hope so' Valon thought. Although he wondered if there were any girls he liked Mai but she was not at all interested in him. It wasn't long until the got to where they needed to go to find a black, violet and blonde haired girl greet them. "Are you Valon, Mai, Raphael and Allister" she asked. "You got that right gal" Valon replied in a flirty response. "Follow me" she said.

The group followed them to her home. "Yugi, Joey, Tea, Triston, Serenity, Grandpa they're here" said the girl. "Thank you Akane" the older borrow said as the others came out. One by one the new comers introduced themselves to the friends and family.

"So Akane you had to care for your brother and grandpa" Allister asked. "Yes since mom and dad disappeared" Akane replied as she prepped some drinks for the new comers. "Yugi, next night we need to get more herbs and small pieces of meat" Akane said to her little brother.

Joey's POV

Least we have some more of our own living among us and of course they said they found a place to live and we agreed to help them build their homes since some of us live in different places. "So Joey it has been you and your little sister" Mai asked. "Yeah but with Akane's help she is getting better" I replied as we walked around my home. Valon asked if he could stay with Akane, Grandpa Muto and Yugi for a while, Raphael got to stay with Tea and Allister decided to stay with Tea.

"Well your friend Akane sounds like she had to pick up some slack" Mai said. "Yeah and I am please the fact some of us were seen but not capture has not kept you away" I said. "Yeah Akane already filled us in about the events" Mai said.

I couldn't help but notice how frail his sister is and of course he and Akane had so much in common; missing loved ones, doing what they could to help their loved ones get better.

Akane's POV

"So Akane mind if I come along" Valon asked. "Sure my brother is going so room for one more" I replied. I think Valon likes me and so far I am beginning to feel the same way about him. "Akane" Yugi was about to say. "Yugi the new comers need to know the whole areas and we know where everything is" I said. Yugi kept his mouth shut but something tells me something is going to happen.

With all of us in black we made our way to what we needed; herbs, fabric, sugar and more of what we can take however I have heard a human from above seemed to be getting suspicious of what has been going on, however as long as the Prince does not breath a work about us we should be fine.

Third POV

The group of three made their way to the storage where herbs were stored. Valon and Akane scaled the wall while Yugi held the ropes so his sister and new neighbor would not fall. Soon the duo got what they were going to need. It wasn't too long for the three of them to go into the medicine area, Yugi kept the bugs at bay with his needle.

"Well your little bro is quit the borrower" Valon said to Akane. "I had to teach him since mom and dad can't" Akane said as she and the two men went back home now that the mission was completed.

Next Morning

Third POV

Pegasus was noticing many tiny objects were vanishing and of course the Prince seemed to like looking at the doll house his mother's father made since he had heard stories about his grandfather seeing a little person.

'I wonder if little people live in the palace and I better not say anything because the Pharaoh would think I am out of my mind and the Gods would punish me. 'I still better keep my eyes and ears open' he thought.


	8. Akane and Valon

Akane and Valon

Sorry for the late update my hard drive went dead body on me so I am sorry for keeping everyone in suspense. Yes Valon likes Akane as a love but the bigger question is does Akane love him right back? So without further delay on with the show.

Valon's POV

I couldn't help but feel drawn to Akane after all she is quite the girl to take care of her little brother and grandfather. 'Wonder if I will see the little guy in action' I thought. Akane warned me that he didn't like to be called 'little' but c'mon he is the smallest borrower I have ever seen in my life.

I could smell something good cooking. "What is it sis" I heard Yugi calling from my room. "Just some lamb I borrowed from the kitchen Yugi" I heard her reply. "Lamb Akane is that risky" I heard him ask as I entered the room.

"Yugi you need to take risks and as long as you take what is needed and no more there is nothing to worry about" she replied. She turned to face me. "Hello Valon". "Hey yourself beautiful" and I shut my mouth. 'Great she is going to think I'm an idiot' I thought. She made no response.

Akane's POV

When Valon said beautiful I didn't know what to say and I could tell Yugi wanted to leave the room and the house for a while. "Akane can I go out for a while" he asked. "Go ahead Yugi and this time stay out of sight and keep away from the cat" I replied.

When Yugi was out of the room I turned to Valon. 'Does he really like me' I thought as I prepped up the meat. Since we were going to have plenty of company I thought I would cook up something rare for borrowers and since mom and dad taught me to ensure the scent did not attract the big people living above us let alone the cats and dogs too.

Valon and I said nothing until Joey entered with Mai. "What's with them" Joey asked breaking the silence. "Yugi said that Valon called Akane beautiful" Tea said as she tried to get the two of us to move let alone say something.

Yugi's POV

'I think my sister and Valon are in love with each other' I thought. I knew I had to be back at a certain time since Akane is cooking something rare of course I am going to have to have her teach me how to borrow meat since there are times when we can get a hold of scarab beetles since their meat is very chewy.

'Wonder if any of the humans know about us since I had been seen and nearly everyone else had been seen' I thought as I walked through the walls listening to find out. "I wonder if there really are little people living in the walls or under the floor" I heard a voice mutter, a nearly creepy voice. "Get real Pegasus" I heard another voice mutter only this one did not sound like he was in the mood for it.

'I better tell everyone that someone is getting suspicious' I thought and I continued to listen in. "Little people Priest Pegasus get real no one could ever prove they exist and even if they did they would avoid us and mostly you" I heard a third voice only so much younger. "You don't believe me Seto and Mokuba" the first voice, Pegasus said.

I heard two set of large feet leave the room. 'Akane is going to have a fit or at least I hope she doesn't' I thought.

Seto's POV

'Little people what a joke' I thought. Although I had noticed some things go missing but hardly anyone cares at all so big deal from hell' I thought as my brother followed me. I did not trust Pegasus since he does abuse that Eye at times and has no respect for other people's privacy.

'Least he knows better than to use it on the Pharaoh and he did threaten to strip him of his priest hood if he did' I thought. "Seto do you think there are little people" Mokuba asked. "Not you too" I muttered. "Never mind" he said.

Yugi's POV

'Least Atem hasn't told anyone and I can't see him now I told Akane I would stay out of sight' I thought. I knew where his room was so I better see if he hasn't told anyone about me. I know he saved my life but the others told me he cannot be trusted after all Akane told me mom and dad vanished, possibly because they were seen.

I made my way to his room to listen in to find out if he had kept his word to not tell his own kind about us living in the palace. "Atem my prince" I heard the voice of Pegasus. 'Oh no is he going to talk' I thought. I heard about his 'eye' being able to go into the minds of people but Seto only said the Pharaoh but does the prince count too.

Atem's POV

"Atem my prince" Pegasus asked. "Yes what can I do for you" I asked. "Have you seen any little people" he asked. "No can't say that I have" I replied. I had this feeling that the boy I encountered was nearby; by now I should know his name is Yugi.

I noticed Pegasus was looking at the doll house my mother had which her father built when he told her he saw one of the little people living in the walls and under the floors. After I gave my answer he left. 'Thank Ra' I thought. I did not want to tell him about Yugi mainly because I wanted to protect Yugi as a friend and I do not trust anyone finding out about him and his family if there is any way I can prove there are more.

If Yugi was here then all I can and should do is leave him alone and hope he and the rest of his family won't be discovered.


	9. The Family Unseen

The Family Unseen

Now that my Xenomorph infestation is done and I hope they don't come back. However with MDN future help I can get rid of them for good, my message to the Xenomorph Queen is 'stay out of my muses' office I need them for my chapters and if you want a delicious muse so badly then find your own or I'll bomb the nest again and with Kiryu's help too'. Now if any of you guys have any ideas send them over and if I see a nasty review I will A) let my Kaiju alter ego Uminoko deal with you or B) give you the Xenomorph's.

Yugi's POV

I had to tell my sister, grandpa and the others about the Priest and with that eye he could find out about us living in the floor and the walls. 'At least we know that Priest can't use his eye on the other Priests and the Royalty' I thought. "I still think there is something wrong with the palace I mean I thought I saw a small girl" I heard a girl's voice. "Mana are you serious" I heard another voice. "Master Mahad can your Ring detect them" she asked. "I doubt it" Mahad's voice replied.

"Mana you can have the rest of the day off" Mahad's voice said. I could only listen in and not be found out however I have to alert everyone so that way we won't be found out, after all the Prince knows about some of us but he hasn't told anyone.

I made my way home. 'I hope Akane will know what to do, we can't move because of Serienty and Grandpa's health' I thought. "Prince Atem" called Mana. "Hello Mana did Mahad give you a day off" I heard Atem ask. "Yes and I had heard Priest Pegasus about 'little people' living in the palace" she replied. "He already asked me about 'little people' and if I ever saw one" he replied.

"Did you" she asked. I waited and hoped he would not talk. "No I haven't and father said if he keeps this up he might lose his priesthood" he replied. I could only feel relief because we cannot move since two of our own are sick and we do not leave any of our own behind, even if we had four more join us.

I knew I had lingered here long enough so I had to tell the others about our borrowing patterns so the Priest won't find out about us.

Atem's POV

I have not seen Yugi and now that Mana is asking me about little people I knew this had to be his family, of course I could not betray him after all the palace is their home. "What is that doll house Prince Atem" she asked. "My grandfather had it made when he said to have seen a little person. He hoped little people would move into the doll house but none ever had" I replied.

"Can I see what's inside it" she asked. "Yes" I answered. I opened the doll house. The doll house had many rooms, a kitchen and more. "Wow these are tiny" she said. "Well from what mother told me they are only a small fraction of our size" I explained.

I never wanted to tell her about Yugi and how I saved him from Mahad's cat, after all I saw him and another little person, a young woman taking a piece of silk. I would see if the piece of silk was taken but it never was. I realize now none of them were going to take it so it was to avoid arousing suspicion about them living here.

'Little people are smart and I know there is nothing recorded about them because no one would have believed them' I thought. Of course I had a feeling Yugi was here and to problem for me is I'm too big to find him.

Third POV

Mana was impressed by the doll house and she was hoping she would see a little person and ask why the need to hide. "Wonder why they hide if they are here Prince Atem" she asked. "Maybe from our point of view they look like pests to us" he proposed.

"Sounds reasonable" she replied. Yugi in the meantime continued to listen and he knew better than to show himself, he wanted to tell them little people like him hide from larger beings out of fear of being assumed as pests and kill them. 'Akane said mom and dad vanished when I was a baby and he only theory was they were seen and taken to be killed for borrowing things they need from them' he thought.

Yugi knew he better get home before a second human found out and since he is hidden in the wall he knew he had to tell the others everything.

Akane's POV

I couldn't believe Valon called me beautiful and in his own sexy voice too. I am unsure of how let alone what to tell Grandpa because I think I am attracted to him too. 'Wonder if any more big people found out and I hope Yugi is alright after all he had a close call with the cat' I thought.

"Akane" called someone breaking my long chains of thought. I turned to face Mai, Allister and Raphael in the kitchen. "What's up" I asked. "Are you alright you look deep in thought" Mai said. "Just wondering why it's taking Yugi a while to get home, my first thought is the cat got him again" I replied.

"That's happened" Valon asked shocked. "Yeah but a human saved him but I had to tell him to avoid him too" I replied. "I see" Raphael replied. "Well as long as he isn't talking we should be alright and because of two of our own having health issues moving isn't an option" I added.

"Well Akane I have to say you have done well" Valon said putting his arm around me shoulders but he moved it. 'Why did you move it away' I thought. Then the door opened to reveal Yugi. "That Priest with the gold eye is getting suspicious but the good news is no one is taking him seriously" he said. "Yugi did he see you" I asked. "No but I can hear him, in fact that eye can look into the minds of others however he isn't allowed to use it on the Pharaoh, the Prince and the rest of the staff" he added.

"Well that's good news" Raphael said. Yugi was intimidated by Raphael at first, but we did need some extra muscle. "So Akane ready for a night of borrowing" Valon asked. "I am" I replied. I think I am in love with him.


	10. Akane and Valon's Night

Akane and Valon's Night

This is going to be a night to remember and since most of it is going to be about Atem with Yugi despite borrowers not being supposed to be seen. Keep in mind I am open to ideas but if I see a nasty review from a reader my only request is they not continue to read this and if I see them again then I will give them to Uminoko or give them to a Xenomorph for a meal with sauce and side dish of their choice.

Third POV

Valon and Akane decided to go together and of course Mai caught on 'well at least he knows I am not for him and he found someone right for him' she thought as she watched the three colored haired woman go with him. "Mai we should follow Tea and Joey cause they know the whole place inside and out" Raphael said pulling her out her chain of thoughts. "Yeah after all since we are staying with them we should help them replenish their supplies" she replied. 'Hope he doesn't do anything dumbass to get her attention' she thought thinking about Valon and Akane.

"What are we going to borrow Joey" Mai asked. "I am going to get some more herbs since my little sister needs them, some silk, sugar cane fragments and of course some food" Joey replied. "Is this going to be for her" Mai said. "Since it is just us and I had to care for my sister just as Akane has to care for her grandfather and her brother Yugi" he replied.

'Wow lost parents and having to grow up and care for their loved ones' she thought. "How do you stay strong" she asked. "Akane and I had to for our loved ones and she had to care for Yugi when she was young, she had to learn fast" Joey replied.

Mai's POV

I could only admire Akane and Joey, the fact both of them lost their parents and had to care for their loved ones they way they had to. His little sister is sick and so is Akane's grandfather who had to care for her and her little brother, Yugi.

"Is Yugi going out too" I asked. "Yes Akane felt he does not need a baby sitter to watch his every move when it comes to borrowing" he replied. I could fee for her after all when it comes to borrowers their parents have to teach them but in Yugi's case his older sister had to teach him.

"Let's get going" Joey said pulling me out of my thoughts and I had to agree since the supplies are a must. 'I just hope Valon doesn't do anything stupid to impress Akane and I can already tell she likes him too' I thought.

Akane's POV

We were going to need the basics such as soap, herbs and more to ensure we had plenty to last for a while. "So Akane this is where you go for the soap" Valon asked. "Yes and we need to keep quiet, I know you four had to live outside but when your inside you have to keep quiet or the big people are going to learn more about us, bad enough one know but we don't need their leader to know about us living here" I replied.

"Right sorry mate" he replied. I thought he was going to say love and I know he loves me although something tells me he might be trying to do something to impress me enough to win my heart. "Valon you can flirt with me when we get what we need" I said to him although he was eager to get what we need to get out of there.

Of course borrowers like us are nocturnal for this reason, so no human can see us in action and to humans are size means pests. So Valon and I were gathering the ingredients for soap. "Don't take the catmint cause that is what will draw the cats to us and I lost count of how many times the cat went after us" I said before Valon could take the catmint.

The night seemed enjoyable since it is only the two of us borrowing. We had to be careful not to leave any signs that we even live here and more. 'Least no more humans have not found out about us although that priest is worrisome' I thought. Based on what Yugi had told me that human sounds creepy so we should keep our luck going since he can't use that eye of his on the Prince.

Soon we got the items we needed and Valon didn't show off because showing off is a way of asking the humans to catch us. "Well least we got what we needed" Valon said. "Yes and it is easy with not one but two of us" I replied. Valon smiled. I am starting to like him as a friend but I think we might be meant for each other.


	11. The Prince and the Borrower

The Prince and the Borrower

Keep in mind I am open to suggestions as to where you readers would like to go. Although I am aware of Yugi and Atem's relationship in the anime I thought this was too much fun and when a muse gets into my head this is the only way to let it out.

Atem's POV

I wondered if the boy took the scrap of silk but to my surprise it was still there. 'Why won't he take it I am not going to harm them' I thought. When I first saw him I knew my mother was not lying about little people living in the walls and under the floor. 'I hope I see him again' I thought. I couldn't peek into the hole since I'm too big and since his kind are so small I can understand how little people are mistaken for pests.

'I hope he does come by again although I think he could be watching me' I thought. I have been getting the feeling that I was being watched. 'Still I hope Pegasus doesn't find out' I thought. I am worried about what he would do if he caught him let alone another member of his family. 'Yugi I know you are here' I thought and since I am too big to look for him I will just let him come to me and since I am done with my lessons for today.

I went straight to my chambers and it wasn't long until I heard a thunder clap in the sky, Ra was no doubt bringing my home much needed rain for crops. Then I got the feeling I was being watched and I had a feeling who it was. 'Yugi are you here' I thought as I stood up to look for him. "Now where would one so small be" I said to myself.

Yugi's POV

Why is the Prince hoping for me or another member of the family to pick up that silk? I asked myself. Since almost everyone went out for the night I stayed with Grandpa since Akane asked me to. 'What does he want and why can't he just leave us alone' I thought as I continued to watch from the other side of the hole where the silk was left.

All I could do was stay quiet and not give any sign that I was here and watching his every move. I knew where he was going. "Guess it's going to rain" I said to myself as I noticed the lack of birds. "Akane told me if there is a lack of birds it meant a storm was brewing" I said to myself as I noticed the direction the Prince was going.

I should be afraid of him because Akane told me "to humans we are bug sized and we look like common household pests to them". 'I am sure he does not intend to hurt us but still I can't trust him since he is one of the humans and we borrowers borrow things from huge beings like him' I thought as I went through the passage that took me to his room.

'Why does he want one of us to take that silk so badly why can't he just leave us alone in peace? I wish I had never been seen' I thought. We could leave this place but because of Grandpa and Serenity's health we can't. It wasn't long until I got to his room and watched everything, I wanted to tell him to leave us alone in peace but I knew Akane would be very upset with me if I did.

Third POV

Atem was glad Mana had to remain with Mahad and the Priests including his father were dealing with the council. Although Atem could not shake the feeling that he was being watched, so he made up his mind to walk around the room, and if he could look into every nook and cranny to find out if the tiny boy was there.

"Yugi are you here" he asked in a small soft voice. Yugi of course heard him but he did not want to give away his position he just wanted to tell him to leave him and the rest of his friends and family alone. "Please little one come out" he called again in a soft voice. "Yugi I am not going to hurt you and I promise I am not going to tell anyone about you" he added.

Soon Yugi moved behind the book that was propped up for reading. The next thing he knew the book moved up and soon Atem found him. "There you are" he said in a whisper so he wouldn't scare the borrower.

Atem's POV

As soon as I found Yugi I got down to his level so we could talk. "Why are you hiding from me" I asked in a soft voice. "Please leave us alone we don't want help" he said. "Us" I asked him. "We just want to be left alone" he said trying to amplify his voice. "I won't let anyone find out about you I can protect you" I said to him.

"Yugi I have not told anyone about you, I know one of the Priest's is getting suspicious" I said to him ensuring no one would hear us. "Please leave us alone" he said and the next thing I knew he threw something to leave white smoke and he was gone.

Yugi's POV

I had to use a smoke bomb and I just hope it would be enough to get him to leave us alone and as soon as I was in the passage I made sure he didn't notice which he didn't. I am not going to count on him not leaving us alone.


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

Smoke and Mirrors

Open to ideas and since my muses like to read the reviews this is what keeps to fires blazing because the more ideas you have as a fanfiction writer the larger the fire burns although most writers tend to have their ideas fall on them from the sky. Although I still think about how those ideas come to me, could be something in my coffee or something along the line. Open to ideas as usual.

Atem's POV

I was not expecting the boy to carry a smoke bomb let alone telling me to leave him and the rest of his kind who could be living in the palace alone. 'I wonder how many of his own kind are living in the palace' I thought and as soon as the smoke cleared he was gone. 'Wonder what else the little ones have in their bag of tricks' I thought.

Maybe I should have expected this after all mother told me the little people who live in the walls and under the floors and avoid human contact. 'I can see why mother little people fear us' I thought not counting on finding the tiny boy, Yugi right away still I have to admit his kind may be small but are very smart.

'Yugi I promise Pegasus has been ignored by the other priests. I am not going to hurt you and your own' I thought. I only want to be his friend but he has so far avoided me and told me to leave him and his own alone even when I saved his tiny life from Mahad's cat. I could only be alone with my thoughts but I can't get him out of my own mind.

Yugi's POV

I am glad Alistair taught me how to make smoke bombs "they come in handy if one of those giants try to catch you because once the smoke clears those big people don't even know what hit them" he said to me. I just hope it might be enough to get the Prince to leave us alone. While I am grateful he saved my life I just want him to leave us alone in peace.

I still regret getting seen by him when I didn't know it. A light appeared at the corner of my eye, it was Triston. "I had to tell him myself Triston" I said before he could say anything. "Yugi I just have questions to ask you and promise not to get defensive" he said.

"Yugi was that human the same one who saved you from the cat" he asked. "Yes". "Did you make one of the smoke bombs are new friends showed you" he asked. "Yes and he said it would work and so far it has" I replied. "Good but Yugi you better continue to avoid him we Borrowers avoid them for a reason" he said.

"Yeah I know Akane told me to the big people we look like pests and from what the Prince has said so far there are stories about us" I said. "Well I was not at all expecting to know the humans know more about us" he said as we went back home together. "I was surprised too and so far to them there just stories" I said. "Well I have heard about a Priest getting suspicious and there is a chance more know we are here" Triston said.

Triston's POV

I saw what Yugi did, using that smoke bomb to surprise that human and of course the new comers are very helpful, although I think Valon likes Akane and vice versa which should not surprise me cause she has been looking for someone in her life.

"Well Yugi I hope he will leave us alone" I said. "Well I should be happy he saved my life but it was one time and he should leave us alone or the other humans are going to find out. I feel it is my fault" he said. "Yugi don't say that it happens to one of us but as long as we don't enforce it we should be alright" I said to make Akane's little brother feel better.

Still I hope we don't arouse any more suspicion to our presence in the human palace. Still to Akane and Grandpa Motu the biggest mystery is what happened to her and Yugi's parents. "Yugi we can only hope and be careful to avoid being discovered" I said.

As long as we keep the smoke and mirrors up we should be alright.


	13. The Suiter from hell

The Suiter from hell

Well I am going to introduce a character we all know, Vivian Wong and will she get suspicious about the palace of Egypt well only time will tell. Keep in mind I read my review and PM box aka my suggestion boxes so I would know where the story should go from there. Open to ideas as usual.

Third POV

Pharaoh Aknamkanon knew he had to go through suitors for his son and the recent arrival of Princess Vivian of China, he was uncertain about. Vivian in the meantime was looking for the prince. 'I hope he marries me and I will be queen at last' she thought. Her loud sandals did get the attention of two borrowers.

"Wonder who that is" whispered Yugi. "I dunno buddy but this can't be good news" Triston replied. He gave Yugi a 'don't even think about it look'. "I was so not planning on meeting her" he replied as the two continued to watch. "I hope Atem marries me I should be queen" Vivian said aloud to herself.

Yugi's POV

That Priest and cat are bad enough on their own but having another human here well I can't imagine what she would do to us since we tend to listen in on everything even though it is not our intention to. "This female human seems like bad news" I said to Triston. "I agree buddy and we need to inform the others about her and Yugi I think you need to stay away from the Prince for long time" he advised.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I replied. Sure Atem the prince has not said a word about our encounters and I had to give him a smoke bomb to ask him to please leave us alone. We may be small and we know larger beings tend to think we are pests. "Triston what were my mom and dad like" I asked him once we got further into the tunnel. "They loved you and your sister; your sister took more after your father, Yusake than your mother Kushia. Your parents were planning on borrowing more supplied when you were born and they disappeared, Akane took their disappearance hard in face Grandpa Muto couldn't get her to say a single word" he replied.

I knew Akane had a hard time and I never knew them and from what Grandpa told me she and father were very close to each other. "I wish I knew them" I said. "I know and soon our parents vanished since they decided to find out but we don't know Yugi" Triston said with his arm around my shoulder.

Soon we were home to find everyone including Joey's little sister waiting for us. "There's a new human visiting" Triston said flatly. "We know we could hear her several miles away" Joey replied in a flat tone. "We would tell her to shut up because two of our own are not well but we shouldn't" Akane replied getting tea for Serienty and Grandpa.

"Care for a drink" Tea asked Mai, Raphael, Valon and Allister. "We would" Mai replied. "This tea helps all sorts of headaches little tip from mom" Akane added helping tea pour some warm tea.

Akane's POV

When that new visitor arrived I had a bad feeling we were in for a long hellish ride and since it was no doubt another suitor for the Prince this was normal. "Is this normal" Valon asked as he sat down while I started cooking meals for everyone. To me it didn't matter how many mouth to feed cause I don't mind doing the cooking since females have to according to mom before she vanished with dad. Of course Triston, Joey and Tea's parents vanished when they decided to find out.

"So Akane think I can help" Valon asked in a flirty voice. "Of course I could use some cinnamon for treats for tonight" I replied. I did get some coffee dust before the human staff in the palace cleaned it up. "Our favorite" Joey asked. "You know it I thought we could use it to get our headache back down to zero" I replied since we had to listen to that Princess all morning and I hope she doesn't stay.

"About the loudmouth is that normal" he asked. "Most of the time no and I think I liked to last one better, she was more quiet than this. The mice must be cringing by now" I replied. "I agree" Valon replied as he continued to help get everything ready for tonight. "When we borrow we avoid the guest quarters because these humans will get suspicious so don't take let alone touch anything from them" I warned the new comers since I don't know what this female is capable of and we are better off not knowing.

Third POV

Atem didn't know what to think he did not expect Yugi to use a smoke bomb to get away from him and have him ask to be left alone. Then he noticed a new visitor in his doorway. "Can I help you" he asked seeing the young Asian princess. "Why Prince Atem I am the new princess of China, Vivian Wong" the princess replied. 'Another one why can't father understand I do not feel ready to marry' he thought still trying to take his mind off of what had happened.

Vivian grabbed Atem and forced him to walk her to the garden where they could have some time with each other. 'I do not like her and she is not the one for me' Atem thought.

Atem's POV

Father has sent me plenty of suitors but this one is one I am not going to ask for a hand in marriage with because she is spoiled, stuck up and loud. All I could do was go along with this and not get her any ideas that I am not interested in her.


	14. To Stomach a Loud Mouth

To Stomach a Loud Mouth

I had to include Vivian since so many Yu-Gi-Oh fans hate her. So I had to include her and let's hope the new comers know that it is not smart to look for things in her room.

Third POV

Since Vivian arrived Yugi's family and friends were trying to cope with her being loud. "The last one was not so bratty and loud" Akane muttered making sure her grandfather had makeshift earplugs so he could sleep.

"I am sorry guys but this is not normal and I hope that princess leaves soon of course we can count on the Prince saying no to her" Akane said as she prepped up herbal tea for headaches for everyone, including the sick family members. "No worries Akane least we know this one may not stay long" Valon replied taking a sip of his tea.

"Uhh it's nearly ten in the morning doesn't she ever shut up" Joey said. He was about to say 'fuck' but the looks from Mai and Akane made him stop. The family and new comers wanted to sleep but couldn't because of that loudmouth and how the Pharaoh and Prince tolerated her was beyond them.

"Akane can I go out" Yugi asked. "Of course just stay out of sight and keep your distance from the cats" his sister replied. "Cats" Yugi asked. "The bratty suitor has a cat Yugi" Akane replied.

Yugi's POV

One cat is bad enough to avoid but two, I hope Atem does not marry that princess, she is keeping all of us awake and causing us to lay low because the last thing we needed to have happen was to have her find out about us.

'Least Atem has not said anything about us' I thought but I hope that Vivian Wong princess doesn't know about us and now we have her cat to worry about now. So far that princess has been nothing but hell for us; none of us can sleep, have to go to certain rooms in order to avoid being seen and now we have to worry about another human seeing us.

'I hope she leaves soon so we can go back to our regular routine and now we have to worry about being seen and eaten by two more pairs of eyes. Then the sound of clomps could be heard outside the passage.

"He has to marry me" said the obnoxious voice of the Princess. 'I hope he has better sense than that' I thought as I watched. All can say is she was beautiful but I could see her true nature; a greedy woman who only wants to be queen.

All I could do was watch and I could understand when Akane warned me not to take anything from the guest quarters after all it would cause the palace to get suspicious about us living here. 'Akane told me there would be times like this' I thought as I walked to the passage and of course I decided to watch Atem and see if he would either accept this loudmouth or turn her away like he did the last one.

"I hope he turns her away soon because she has been nothing but a borrower's worst nightmare for everyone" I said to myself as I made my way to his quarters.

Third POV

The little people living in the palace were not the only ones annoyed with Vivian, Prince Atem decided not to accept her and the staff were getting annoyed with her too. Of course hardly anything went missing. "Guess the mice or whatever has been taking all the little stuff decided to avoid her cat or maybe her" Priest Seto joked.

Pegasus was still getting suspicious, so far he tried to pin point where the missing trinkets' were going and he wondered why nothing ever went missing in the guest quarters. 'I know there is something wrong with this palace' he thought.

He tried to inform the other Priests but those claims were always dismissed.

Atem's POV

I suspected why Yugi has not been seen for so long, the Princess of China Vivian Wong. 'I am not surprised he has not come because of her' I thought. Although I have a feeling he might be watching me because Wong keeps coming into my quarters whether she has permission to go in or not.

'I cannot accept her and I am not interested in her' I thought. "Princess Vivian the Prince has requested not to be disturbed he has studies to catch up on" I heard a guard tell her. I heard her walk off, angry.

'Thank Ra' I thought. I wondered if Yugi was going to come today. Then I said in a soft voice "I know you are her please come out" I said to him. I understood thinking about it why he used a smoke bomb, Vivian was coming and he heard she was coming, no surprise since he and many of his own kind could hear everything.

I went over to the doll house and said "I know she has been a nuisance to you but I can assure you I am not interested in her and she is going to leave soon" I said making sure no one but the two of us could hear. If he didn't want to come out I could understand, he did not want to be seen by anyone.

Yugi's POV

When he said that I was so relieved 'thank the Gods' I thought and made my way home to bring the news to everyone. 'I knew he would make the right move' I thought again.


	15. Close Call

Close Call

Things are going to get interesting, so rather than Pegasus finding out I decided to take a different direction since so many people who watched the Yu-Gi-Oh series hated Vivian Wong. Keep in mind I read reviews and PM's in the inbox or as I put those; my suggestion boxes. Nasty reviewers will be asked to leave or two options 1) Uminoko, my Kaiju alter ego will have a thrill or 2) the Xenomorphs will have a tasty treat.

Yugi's POV

I was going to have to tell the other's what Atem had said, sure he didn't see me but I have a feeling he had no intention of hurting us. 'I hope that loudmouth leaves soon, she has been nothing but a total annoyance to us since she arrived' I thought.

I had seen her, she maybe beautiful on the outside but I could see on the inside she had ill intentions. 'Maybe that was why the Prince sees this from our point of view' I thought. I crept out to spy on her and I heard a hiss.

"Wu what's wrong is there something here" the obnoxious princess asked. I went back into the wall and just in time, the claws missed me by inches. 'Great the passage has to be in her room' I thought. The cat no doubt had found out about me.

I knew I had to get out of here. 'Akane and the others are going to like it knowing Prince was not going to accept that brat's proposal. 'She is not going to like how I had a close call of being found out and I know better than to go into the guest quarters, because of we did then the big people would find out' I thought.

Third POV

Yugi knew he had to get home before the cat could scratch the walls. 'Good thing mom and dad, and those before us made the passage route to move away from that room' he thought. Yugi had a close call to being found out and by the bratty princess.

'Akane is not going to like me getting too close to that room' he thought as he made his way home.

Meanwhile Vivian was walking around the palace with her obnoxious cat when she heard a servant "wonder what else has gone missing". "Well Pegasus said there has been odd occurrences'" another said passing by failing to notice the Princess.

Vivian's POV

I couldn't help but notice let alone hear news about little things going missing such as herbs, fabric scraps and other tiny objects. 'Now I know it is not the mice but Wu has been acting weird when he scratched at the wall.

'Who cares I am going to get the Princes of Egypt' I thought. He can't refuse me the alliance with China and Egypt is important or so father says' I thought as I took my cat into the garden. Although I kept getting a bad feeling that something or someone is watching me.

Yugi's POV

I made it home to find out that I had to be quiet. "Grandpa has a headache Yugi" Akane said in a soft voice. "I can guess it is because by that bratty princess" I replied. "You can say that" Valon said quietly taking a sip of his herbal tea.

"Well guys the princes said he is not going to accept her so she might be leaving soon" I said. "I see" Akane replied. "I almost got caught by that cat" I said. "Yugi which one" Akane asked. "The brat's cat" I replied. "Well good on you mate" Valon said.

Akane gave him a look. "Yugi did you get to close to the guest quarters" Akane asked getting some more food cooking. "I didn't mean to sis, I was trying to get home and wandered there by accident" I explained.

"Alright but let's not tell grandpa" Akane said. "What can I do to help love" Valon said. We looked right at him.

Akane's POV

When Valon called me 'love' I didn't know what to think. "Did you just call me love" I said taken aback for a moment. "Maybe" Valon said. "Well you can stir the pot, we're having potato leek with chamomile and valerian to help us sleep no thanks to the loud mouth.

"My favorite" Valon said. So far dinner was meat scraps, cleaned and prepped for everyone. Yugi was still giving me an odd look. 'He called me love, he loves me' I thought. I was feeling rather flattered I found a love interest.

Of course I hope to soup would help Serenity and Grandpa. Since the prince had seen Yugi, well so far he has not told any of his own kind about us. 'We could move away but we can't because the new comers just arrived and second of all we have two sick loved one's so leaving is way out of the question.

Soon the door opened. "Thought I smelled something good" Joey said. "It is not ready Joey but you are welcome to take this cup of tea to grandpa" I said to him. "Aww" Joey groaned. "Don't give me that, we have to borrow what we can but it is almost hard to because of that loudmouth" I said.

The rest of the group arrived. "I put some herbs into the soup to help us sleep" I said. I would add herbs borrowed into the soups to add some flavor but in this case sleep. 'I hope this works' I thought.


	16. Vivian Gets Suspicious

Vivian Gets Suspicious

If anyone even bothered to research the herbs I brought up in the previous chapter those are said to help people calm down and sleep better. Of course I know many Yu-Gi-Oh fans hated Vivian and to be blunt I never liked her either so it is a win-win for everyone.

Third POV

Everyone in the family, including those who joined the family slept better, of course Valon was already falling more in love with Akane by the minute. 'If only I can show her how much I love her, she is the right gal for me' he thought. He had considered going to the guest quarters but Joey warned him that this could cause the big people to find out.

Getting found out was the last thing anyone wanted.

Valon's POV

'Akane would make a man very happy, hell she makes me love her even more. She seems to know how to run a whole family she even got Joey to help and so far Mai seems to like him' I thought. I just wanted to show my affection with Akane.

I wandered into the kitchen to find her cooking some morning stew for everyone. 'She cooks it just the way I like it and thanks to those herbs I slept a whole lot better because of the loudmouth on the surface.

Third POV

During her stay the Prince had ignored Vivian and always came up with the excuse of studying with his teachers of course she had heard about things going missing on a regular basis. "More herbs disappeared" one staff member said. "Could be mice" said another. "Naw I think there could be something else and besides since when do mice select places to take things without us knowing".

Vivian's POV

Since I arrived the Prince hasn't had any time for me and then I hear something about tiny object nobody cares about vanishing. 'Mice yeah right then how come my cat hasn't caught any' I thought as I wandered around the palace looking for the Prince.

Wu has been glued to the wall and it made me think there could be something living inside the walls and of course I have heard stories about little people, I never believed them at all. 'Those were just stupid stories besides no one has been able to prove they are real' I thought.

Of course nothing has gone missing in my room, the room I have to stay in and I am sure the Prince won't reject me, I just know it.

Atem's POV

I have heard the little people living here have gotten bolder borrowing those herbs and from what I know those are the kind that helps sleep and ease stress. I need that since the Princess has been bothering me. I know Vivian's items have not gone missing so it is a good sign Yugi and his family know better than to go anywhere near her room.

"Prince Atem your father wishes to see you" Shimon said. I knew father asked to see me. I went into the throne room where he was waiting and bowed down to the Pharaoh. "Prince Atem I need you to spend time with Princess Vivian, and if you feel she is not right for you please inform Shimon or Mahad" father said.

I had a bad feeling this was coming and to be blunt I don't want to but I have to just to please father. "Yes father" I replied. Then the Princess herself appeared in the doorway and the next thing I knew I was dragged away.

Third POV

Vivian did have a suspicious feeling the Prince of Egypt was not telling her something. "Is there something you're not telling me" she asked him as he took her to the gardens. "I have been busy studying just to ensure I will not be branded the worse Pharaoh" Atem replied.

He didn't want her to know he met one of the reasons why tiny objects go missing on a regular basis and he was more concerned about protecting Yugi.

Atem's POV

I could not let Vivian Wong find out about the little people living in the palace. 'I don't know what she would do if she found out about Yugi, let alone his family' I thought. Of course I didn't like her and I was more than willing to tell father she is not the right person for me.

So far she has been rude thinking she is going to be the queen but I beg to differ, she has been nothing but a nuisance to me and everyone. I just want a girl who is more open minded, she is close minded and I just feel we are not the right match for each other.

I could not let her find out about Yugi of course even now I had this feeling we are being watched.

Third POV

Atem was right, Yugi was watching everything. 'I hope he says no to her ever since she arrived she has been nothing but a problem for all of us' Yugi thought. Of course they all knew they had to watch out at all angles.

'I have a bad feeling she is getting suspicious of us' Yugi thought and he knew he had to get home to inform his family.

Yugi's POV

I arrived home. "She is getting suspicious" I said to everyone. "I watched in the garden and I could tell the Princes is not going to accept her so that's good news for all of us" I said. "That's better news" Joey said.

I could tell he had not slept well because of that loudmouth. Of course the soup with the extra herbs into the soup helped. Of course we can look forward to having her gone.


End file.
